


A Second Encounter

by SnarkyHermit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Alien anatomy, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Egg Laying, Egg Play, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Object Insertion, Oviposition, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sort of I guess?, Sounding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, everyone has a good time, kink with consent, simulated egg laying, sort of but with toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyHermit/pseuds/SnarkyHermit
Summary: In the dimension where sex is considered similar to any other hobby and facilities that match consenting adults with compatible partners for semi-anonymous encounters are common, Ford finds a partner who identifies as female this time.  He's a little nervous, though, because she mentioned a liking for toys, but, he's willing to give it a try based on his limited experience with them.  Much like his first encounter, the only thing he regrets is not trying this sooner.





	A Second Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Ford as being short because I need more short characters in my life <3  
> This is sort of continuation of [ An Interdimensional Encounter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310102), or at least, it takes place in the same dimension.  
> There's a tiny bit of angst at the beginning but it turns to happy times pretty quickly.  
> There's a short discussion where the characters open up to each other about their gender identities that suggests non-binary/agender/questioning Ford.

Stanford Pines had earned more than one doctorate before being torn from his home world.  Too bad they were practically useless in dimensions that refused to follow the physics laws of dimension 46'/ and where anomalies were no longer anomalous but, he wasn't one to give up.  He's already earned two more in previous dimensions he'd visited, one aided him in detecting weak points or rifts between dimensions, allowing him to travel, and another helped him keep the translation device given to him by a band of refugees in working order.  It also landed him his most recent job, technical support.  Sure being a "smart guy" for Cantaloupe Communicators wasn't the greatest job in the multiverse but it paid the bills while he worked on yet another doctorate, this time in biology, which, given his current location, was a broad subject, to say the least.  
  
But between bills and saving, he managed to put aside funds to enjoy one of the most fascinating experiences this dimension had to offer, renting a room at Pleasant Encounters.  It would be worth every ounce of effort if his second experience could be even half as satisfying as his first.  
  
He looked around at photos of rooms aside from the starry spa themed one he'd rented last time and only one other seemed to have the same appeal.  It was a room centered around a nature theme with a gentle series of waterfalls, which, judging by their shapes, were meant to be used to enhance the occupants's experiences.  While he'd chosen his room with a partner already booked in it last time, this time, he booked first, wondering who would chose him as their partner, if anyone.    
  
He hated that some part of him was certain no one would chose him, just like every game involving a team and every school dance right up until college.  But, less than a day after he booked, the receptionist contacted him with his potential partner's information and asked if he approved.  He'd had no idea he would get the opportunity to approve or decline.  What was it even like to decline someone?  Had his previous partner had the opportunity as well?  Did that mean they approved him as a match?  It must have and he was more than happy they did approve of him.  Tentacles were something he'd only dreamed of experiencing until then and it was more thrilling than he could have ever imagined, especially with such a skilled partner.  Part of him hoped they might meet again someday.  
  
This time, much like the last, he'd filled out his reservation with mostly no preferences.  Gender, species, dom/sub/neutral, he didn't really care.  The only things he did mention were that he didn't care much for excessive talking during their experience (though a bit of getting to know what each other likes beforehand and assuring each other is safe and happy would be more than welcome), his apparent aversion to anything oral, and a preference toward hygiene as a priority.  It didn't matter what he read or viewed or thought of, the idea of his or someone else's bodily fluids anywhere near his or their mouths ended up being something he could think of if he ever needed to deflate an untimely tent.  
  
As luck had it, it seemed like someone either agreed or didn't mind skipping it.  This time it was an Okeanoe.  He thought, when he first encountered them, that they were purely an aquatic species but, though their bodies shone with scales, apparently their webbed feet were just as good for walking as for swimming.  As for compatibility, It seemed their anatomy was close enough to human that it wouldn't be a problem.  There were even half-human Okeanoes he'd heard of.  
  
His potential partner had identified as female which brought on a tingle of nerves he wished it hadn't.  He'd never so much as kissed a female of his own species before.  Even so, if she was willing, maybe it would help him get over the screams and drinks poured over his head of the past.  Though, for a moment, he wondered if he should have mentioned his extra fingers.  He hated the thought of someone asking for a refund the moment they saw him.  
  
He mentioned it to the receptionist and heard back the next day that his partner didn't mind at all.  He could only hope it was true.  
  
He faced only one more mental hurdle before giving final approval, the idea of using toys.  He'd left his preferences open for this sort of thing but he wondered what it meant when she mentioned a liking of them.  She didn't specify, either.  Did it mean collars and blindfolds or vibrators?  Both?  He honestly didn't know much beyond experimenting with a fairly simple vibrator and something resembling a tentacle that his roommate crafted back in college (fun but nothing like the real thing, he thought).  Though, he had to admit, feeling the vibrator inside while his roommate bobbed up and down in his lap, was one of the best experiences they'd ever had together.  With that thought, he decided he was in, even if it meant being gagged or bound.  Who knows, maybe he'd like it.  
  
****  
  
The day finally arrived and he found himself sitting on a faux bamboo bench beside his partner, his eyes barely daring to glance toward her.  Sure he'd seen Okeanoes before and he'd read about them, blushing at the erotica books on the middle shelves of their romance section, in an attempt to prepare himself for any anatomical differences but he still wasn't ready to find himself so close to such beauty.  
  
Her scales were silky soft pressed against his skin, glinting like blue goldstone under twinkling lights woven through silk leaves overhead.  Under her arms and connected to her torso was a shimmering and smooth expanse of webbing that shifted between blue, green, and purple depending on the angle of the light.  It perfectly matched the webbing between her fingers and finger-like toes.  Her head was crowned with yet another matching fin that tapered down to a point at the small of her back, soft and pliant enough that she could lie back on it.  He'd only caught a glimpse or two of her eyes so far, green and slitted like a cat's eyes.  Some part of him was ashamed for being thankful they weren't yellow...  
  
Stanford had never considered himself a tall man, in fact, there were many women in his home dimension who seemed to tower above him.  He never minded when they did but he had to admit it was comforting to find a partner who was as vertically challenged as himself, if only to feel more like he fit in for a change.  Besides that, he'd always had, despite his best exercising efforts, large thighs and a bit of a tummy that refused to slim down.  And so did she, it seemed.  More so than himself, even.  
  
Though she had a similar height and general shape (two arms, two legs, bipedal) to humans, her chest was as flat as his own and lacked any sign of nipples, which almost instantly became a laughing point when she asked what the buttons on his chest were for and he had to try to explain.  Despite her initial fascination, she only poked at them a few times before seeming to lose interest, or perhaps noticing that the touch wasn't really doing much for him.  He didn't mind it but could leave it just as easily.    
  
Refusing to absolutely trust things he'd only read, he asked her to tell him a little about herself and her hopes for their encounter to which she explained, "We are obviously different than humans.  Our experiences revolve around producing, fertilizing, and laying eggs.  I see your translator is set to English," she said, nodding to the device strapped around his wrist.  "There is no word in English to describe my or any other Okeanoe gender that sounds...  Not awkward to us.  I am an egg carrier but do not produce them myself.  The idea of female sounds reasonable enough to me, though."    
  
Everything she explained was pretty much as he'd read, though the texts were romanticized a bit.  She was right that his translator tended to make certain things sound awkward when inputting the texts or didn't bother to try to translate a few words.  He was fascinated when she taught him what they meant.  She explained that her species reproduced in trios, not pairs and she required a simulation of the process in order to fully satisfy her needs.  Simply put, one member of the trio deposited an egg inside her, the second fertilized it and within a few minutes, she would lay the fertilized egg and the trio would care for it until it hatched and grew into a young adult.  
  
As she continued, she mentioned that she didn't care whether or not their mouths were involved in anything that day since it wasn't something the people of her home town typically engaged in.  It wasn't unheard of but not particularly common either.  
  
He was even more relieved when she seemed just as concerned with hygiene as he was, asking if he'd taken advantage of Pleasant Encounter's cleansing service already.  
  
He confirmed he had and the two shared a laugh over the idea that, as much as they liked to promote it as the Pleasant Encounters Cleansing and Spa Service, there was little about the cleansing part that was actually pleasant, at least, in their opinions.  But, it was definitely worth it last time and he hoped this time would be the same.    
  
As the laughter died down, she took his hand in her webbed one, patting it as he tensed up.  "So, human," she asked, shifting at an angle to face him a little more, "Tell me about yourself.  Do you know what it is you enjoy?"  
  
"Well," he answered, raking his hand through brown curls specked with grey.  He told her a little about humans, his home world, and how human reproduction worked.  Since she had opened up to him about her own feelings regarding her gender identity, he found himself opening up about his own level of comfort with identifying as male, that sometimes it felt alright but others, he wished he could have no gender at all and wondered if he'd feel more comfortable identifying as something else.  But for now, male seemed alright.  Finally, he added the answer most relevant to their current situation, "There may be some things I enjoy that don't know of yet but I know last time I came here, everything was quite pleasurable..."  
  
"And that was...?" she pried, tilting her head at his apparent hesitation, the frills on her cheeks fluttering in curiosity.  
  
"Uh heh heh...  Um."  
  
When he failed to answer again she smiled and asked, "You... Aren't from around here, are you?"  
  
"I suppose it's obvious, isn't it?" he answered, looking down to his shuffling feet and the rather small towel covering his otherwise bare lap.  
  
"Little bit.  Don't worry, though.  It's alright," she said in a sincere cadence.  She lifted the towel from her own lap and held out her hand, offering to take his.  
  
"Oh right," he said, lifting it and handing it over, embarrassed and ashamed of that embarrassment over showing little sign of excitement yet.  
  
"Sooo..." she said, pointing to his lap.  "What happened last time?  Did you stick it in someone?  Someone stick it in you?  Both?  You said that's how it works for humans, right?"  
  
"Uh...  Yes.  And um.  Both, I guess?"  
  
"You said humans usually have sex in pairs, right?  Were there more involved?"  
  
"Not always but pairs are most common, yes.  But no, it wasn't like that.  My partner was Ceflaivan and Um.  Well, let's see..." he began, searching for words to explain and stumbling over what anyone who'd spent their lifetime in this dimension would say as if they were talking about eating dinner or sewing a button.  "It started with hand jobs, sort of...  I guess.  Then something like what you might call sounding.  Then uh, multiple penetrations, myself inside them, and them inside me...  Double or, well, I suppose triple?  Anal penetration um...  It involved a lot of tentacles and they did this thing where they pushed one in while pulling the other out and I've never felt anything like it before in my life."  He inadvertently illustrated the idea using his fingers.  He blushed as he realized what he was doing and lowered his hands to his lap.  
  
"Oh you did have a good time, didn't you," she said, patting his thigh playfully.  The touch, or perhaps that combined with everything he'd just recalled, vibrated through him, going straight to his lap and perking him up a little beneath his hands.  
  
"It was more than satisfactory, to say the least," he answered, resting one of his hands over hers.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I don't have tentacles," she said, motioning to her legs, "but I can still make sure you have a good time.  And if you enjoyed sounding, I have something to accommodate that.  Not a lot of partners have been willing to try it but when they are, it's something I'm told I'm pretty good at.  You want me to try it again with you?"  
  
"If you'd like, yes.  What can I do to assure you have a good time as well?"  
  
"How about I show you?" she answered, reaching for a large canvas bag she'd set beside the bench.    
  
She knelt on the floor, a fairly smooth surface styled to look like a cavern floor, complete with stalagmites (he blushed again as he imagined what those were likely meant for) but coated in a glaze which the facility assured was easy to sterilize.  The bench, leaves and practically anything else in the grotto-like room was covered in it, making the whole room feel as artificial as it was.  Still, the ambiance of speckled light through leaves and water gently flowing over representations of rocks was nice.  
  
She tipped over the bag and spread out the array of toys - plugs of various sizes, beads, egg-shaped and bullet shaped vibrators, silicone eggs, dildos, and some devices with straps that he wasn't quite sure if they strapped on, in, or both.  
  
"Ideally," she said, motioning to the toys laid out, "I'd like you to prep me with these until you can work this inside me."  She lifted a pink spotted silicone egg about the size of her fist and continued, "We can take turns filling each other up with these until I can take the egg, then end with you inside me," she added, pointing to his growing arousal, "and finally, I'd like it if you could help me 'lay' the egg."  
  
"I have only ever used some...  Er...  One of these before..." he answered, his vision singling out a vibrator similar to the one he'd used in college.  
  
"You're in for a wild ride, then."  
  
"It looks that way.  Where shall we begin?"  
  
"Your species similar to ours in that they need lubrication and stretching to prep for larger anal plugs, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Usually the one who fertilizes the eggs can do that part for the others and themselves.  I'm sorry I won't be able to prep you with my own hands," she said, wiggling her webbed fingers, "Webbed fingers means I can only comfortably get the tips in or the whole fist."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow, his expression simultaneously showing both curiosity and "hell no, no way that's going inside me" mixed with a little "wait, there are members of your species who don't have webbed fingers?"  The books he'd read never mentioned that specifically but he wondered why he hadn't figured it out in context at some point.  
  
With a laugh she said, "I won't do that if you don't want me to but the option is there if you do.  But, for now, lets get you a little stretched to start with.  Maybe pick a thin plug and we'll go from there."  
  
He picked out one about the size of two of his fingers at its widest point and she directed him to lean over the bench with his bottom exposed.  He'd thought it a crude position until her hands rested on his back, covered in a musky scented oil and massaging their way up to his shoulders then back down to his cheeks.  
  
Once she assured he was ready, she lubed up the plug and spread his cheeks.  She worked the slickness around his rim in slow circles with its tip, barely dipping it inside every so often.  She asked again, "ready" and when he answered "yes," she eased it inside, only an inch and pulled back out, circling and teasing again.  She slipped the tip in again and he bucked back, wanting more, wanting it deeper, faster, filling him up, but she pulled back again, all the way out.  With a smile, she lined up the tip with his puckered opening again and pushed the entire length in, drawing a slight yelp from him as the widest width disappeared inside.  It wasn't much of a stretch, more of an unexpected thrill.  She tapped the golden button covering his hole, giving it a push each time he'd just caught his breath.    
  
"N-now what..." he asked, feeling the slender object shift inside him as he knelt beside her. "Y-your turn?  A-any preferences?"  
  
"Mmm since you asked, how about this one?"  she said, lifting what looked like lacy lingerie but attached to the crotch was a ribbed dildo, about the size of his own dick.  Behind it was a plug with its widest point being a bit larger than the one currently seated and shifting inside him.  He couldn't help rolling back onto his heel at the thought, his hips moving to grind his heel against the plug until he could feel it push a little deeper inside.  
  
She unsnapped the back of the crotch from the belt, then the belt itself, letting it dangle in straps of magenta.  
  
It felt strange to hold it in his hands, somewhat heavier than he'd imagined and his cheeks were probably redder than he would have liked.  He wondered if he could pass if off as an effect of the steamy water rushing over the rocks beside them or the pressure filling him from behind, simultaneously too much and not enough.  Probably not, he thought as his partner turned her back to him.  From the way she bent over the faux bamboo bench, presenting her backside to him, he figured she must not have minded.  Either that, or she was trying to bring more blush to his cheeks and more arousal to his groin.  
  
He figured he'd need to start at the front, considering the silicone shaft was longer than the plug.  He steadied his hands, beginning with a pump of lavender scented oil and a back massage, something he definitely knew how to do with as much skill as she'd shown to him thanks to many sore nights after working long hours on...  No he didn't want to think about that right now.  He wanted to focus on the oddly soft scales beneath his hands, assuring he worked with their grain rather than against it.  
  
"Mmm" his partner hummed in approval as twelve fingers rubbed her shoulders, working out tension she didn't know she even had as they moved down her back.  Finally, they trailed below her waist, down to her cheeks.  She shifted, spreading her legs to grant him easier access as his hands worked their way down to her inner thighs, trembling a little as he sat back, the plug shifting again inside him, not quite hitting that perfect spot but so close.  
  
His hand cupped around her, two fingers sliding between her lips, dragging through the already wet valley and settling on the nub in between.  He rubbed small circles until she moaned again, a shiver surging through her.  His fingers trailed up through her crack, gracing her rim as he pulled away.  She whimpered at the loss but he returned within seconds, slicked up with lube just in case.  The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, even if it seemed his fingers were already slick enough.  
  
He started with one, working the tip in and out, his thumb flicking over her clit in time.  
  
"F-fuck..." she cursed groaning as he pushed in as deep as he could go.  He pulled back, gasping as the frill around her opening vibrated against his finger.  He'd read about that but never imagined how incredible it would feel.  And that was just against his fingers!  He set back to it, adding a second finger and curling them until it was clear from the jolt through her body that he'd hit the right spot.  He added a third, pumping his fingers in and out, and finally tracing them through her crack again, leaving a slick trail until one circled her rim, dipping in just enough to leave some lube behind.  
  
He washed his hands quickly under a tap to his right then reached for the toy she'd given him.  He steadied its silicone tip against her opening, letting it bob in and out until she was comfortably stretched around it.  He asked if she was ready and when she said "Please yes!" he pressed, letting it sink in past the frill at her opening until it fluttered around the first ridge.  He watched, leaning back and grinding on the plug that didn't fill him nearly as much as he needed while she clenched around the shaft as if trying to suck it in deeper.  
  
With that, he pushed its entire length in, angling it to rub against her sweet spot and left it there, watching the straps dangle from it, the unused plug hanging between her legs.  He reached for the lube again, coating his fingers before pressing one against her rim.  This time, her moans urged him on, one finger plunged in, then two and three, stretching her wider than the plug while his other hand massaged the dildo seated inside, giving a light pump against it every so often, the fingers up her ass feeling how it jostled inside her.  Finally, he slid them out slowly, drawing out the dildo simultaneously, letting every ridge catch on its way out until just the tip remained inside.  He lined up the plug with her rim, circling the tip inside then pushed both toys in as deep as they would go drawing a deep moan from her.  He fastened the band around her waist then tugged at the crotch strap until it practically flossed her crack, assuring the toys had no chance of slipping out, then fastened it at the waist.  He reached between her thighs one more time, fingers pressing against a nub in the panties, rubbing it up against her clit.  She threw her head back moaning as she hit what he figured was her first pre-orgasm.  He knew from what he'd read that she could experience many of these but that the real thing only happened after a full simulation of mating leading up to a simulation of laying an egg.  
  
"Oh gods..." she moaned, sliding off the bench into a squatting position, her hips thrusting against the pressure inside already building up and craving a second rush.  From her clenched eyes and the silent scream, he could tell she'd hit another climax and looked down to find he was more than eager to get to his own.  Before he could reach out to stroke his throbbing erection, she caught her breath, looked up to him, and said, "Y-your turn again.  Any preference?" She asked, motioning to the array of toys laid out on a several rocky surfaces.  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
"Hmmm fun.  Alright then,  I will.  She motioned for him to sit back between a rocky outcropping clearly designed for this purpose.  The seat was smooth, warmed by the gentle stream of water flowing over it, and cradled his back and legs in a way that displayed his dick and the plug still seated inside him for easy access.  
  
Her fingers curled around the golden button and pulled, the widest part catching on his rim until she could see how he stretched around it as it popped out, the tapered end sliding out easily after it.  
  
"Lean back and relax," she instructed, one hand caressing down his stomach, tracing the line of hair until it massaged through the patch surrounding his erection.  She traced her fingers up the underside from balls to tip then pumped him once before disappearing from his view for a moment.  When she returned, she held whatever she planned to use on him next out of his sight as she lubed it up.  
  
Something small pressed against his rim and slid easily inside followed by something slightly larger, maybe the size of one finger.  He couldn't tell their shape until the next one slipped past his rim, sized more like two of his fingers and definitely round.  Beads.  She was pushing in one of the strands of tapered beads.  The fourth went more slowly, still not overly large but she took her time pressing it almost to its widest width and letting it slip back out.  
  
"Please," he gasped and she obliged, pushing the bead to its widest width and letting it sink inside.  The fifth was about the width of three of his fingers and she worked it slowly in and out, stretching him around it until it disappeared inside.  The sixth was a little trickier and he definitely felt the stretch around it this time as she eased it in and out.  He moaned aloud at the feeling of it finally sliding inside.  She asked if he thought he'd be able to take the seventh, one about the width of four of his fingers and he answered with a blurted, "Yes, fuck yes!"  She took it slow, assuring he was comfortable as she pressed it to its widest width and watched as it was sucked inside him.  
  
He panted, hips thrusting against the pressure as he caught his breath.  He'd lost sight of her again in the haze but he could hear her moaning and panting somewhere beyond his sight.  He managed to lift himself enough to find her grinding down on a faux rock, the toys moving inside her.  Somehow, he managed to slide down beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder.  She nodded and shifted, allowing him to cup his hand between her legs.  He rubbed his fingers against the toys, shifting them inside her and grinding the little nub against her clit until she cried out again, huffing in satisfaction.  
  
She directed him to lean back into the rocky seat again and this time, she knelt between his legs and lifted a slender silicone sound so he could watch as she lubed it up.  Just the thought of it filling him had him grinding against the beads that shifted inside him again.  
  
"I want you to tell me when you're about to cum," she said, lining the sound up with his slit.  
  
He nodded, unable to think much past the sensation of it pressing into his tip.  She let it sink in an inch or so and pulled it back out.  She lined it up again and let gravity take it about half-way down, listening as he gasped at the slight tingle and pleasant burn of it filling him.  With a light grip, she pumped him until it worked its own way back up and nearly all the way out and pulled it out again, precum leaking out along with it.  She slicked the rod up again and, this time, let gravity pull it all the way inside him.  
  
His back arched, his neck stretched, and his head flung back as he gasped at the sensation.  So full, both awkward and uncomfortable at the same time as incredibly thrilling.  
  
With a gentle touch, she pumped him again then reached for the string and its attached ring, large enough for her hand to fit through, that hung from the beads inside him.  She pulled on the ring and he gasped and moaned as the largest bead stretched him, reaching its widest width and popping out almost comically.  He panted the words, "Fuck.  Again.  Please!" and she obliged, fucking him with it, in and out three times before pulling the entire string out.    
  
He huffed at the surprise of being empty again but the sensation didn't last long.  She worked in an oblong bead, its size about the same as the sixth one on the previous strand and covered in swirling ridges that seemed to grind against his rim as it slipped inside.  One of her hands made its way to his dick, slick in lube and caressing up and down, squeezing him against the rod inside every so often and eliciting a gasp and a "don't stop" or "more, please" from him.  Her fingers trailed up and down the underside of his dick, tracing the vein, her webbing adding an extra tickle.  
  
He gasped as he felt the second bead press against him, uniform in size and shape to the first.  He counted seven again.  Seven pushed slowly inside him, each one randomly swirled around his rim and pressed in just enough so it slid out again when she released it...  Or not.  He yelped at the sheer shock of having more than one mercilessly shoved inside with no warning aside from the knowledge that another was coming, leaving him panting and clenching around the string, hoping she'd do it again.  
  
When they were all thoroughly seated inside him, she paused, both hands circling his dick as she sat back on her heels, grinding against the toys inside her again, feeling them rub against each other through the layer of muscle between them.  She reached down, rubbing her hand against her own filled holes and pumped him in time, adding a firm but gentle twist around his dick as she brought him closer to the edge.  She stopped each time the sound lifted out of him, assisting gravity as it dragged it back down inside him.  
  
It was almost too late by the time he gasped out, "Close!  So close!" and her hand darted from her own dripping and filled holes to his, simultaneously lifting the sound out and catching the ring at the end of the beads and pulling.  He shouted in his release, the beads popping out in steady succession as she pumped him through his orgasm.  It felt like cumming three times at once or possibly more given the echoed cries of release from his partner as she thrust her hips down, her own foot pressing the toys deeper inside her.  
  
He panted, taking a moment to catch his breath as he wondered if he even had anything more left in him, or if his partner did either.  "You...  You alright?" he asked, worried that he couldn't see her from where he sat.  
  
"Perfect, just give me a minute!"  
  
He leaned up to see her face down and curled in on herself, her hands between her legs as she thrust against them, craving one more release.  
  
"Let me help-" he offered, feeling somewhat wrong that she was trying to get herself off.  
  
"In a minute!  M' good.   Ahhh!" she cried out, falling limp against the floor.  
  
"Your turn now," he insisted.  
  
"Not yet. I want to try something and then the egg..."  
  
"Let me at least take those out-"  
  
"Not yet.  Lie back again.  I was wondering...  If you'd like to try an egg too."  
  
"I...  Suppose?" he answered, having not considered it before this point.  
  
He didn't think she meant "an egg too as in two...  Two eggs..."  
  
He moaned as the second stretched his rim with its widest width.  She may as well have been pushing her fist inside him after all, given this egg wasn't that much smaller.  But he didn't want her to stop.  He craved more, needed it inside, could feel himself getting rock hard again as the first one was pushed deeper inside by the second.  She had to push the second all the way in, even after the widest point was inside, settling it up against the first so that only two strings were visible, draping outside of his ass.  
  
"More?" she asked, watching his hips pump up and down in response.  
  
"Fuck yes.." he answered.  
  
"How about this?" she suggested, holding up a vibrator about the size of his own dick but that looked a little more like the spear-headed dicks the Okeanoe erotica books described.  Straps dangled from it, much like what she was still wearing.  
  
"Shit.  Yes.  As much as I can take," he said, unsure of how much more actually could fit in him but curious to find out.  
  
She pressed the tip against him and he felt the eggs shift, sinking deeper inside.  "More?"  
  
"Deeper!  Oh fuck yes!" he shouted as she pushed it halfway in.  "Good.  Right there!  Yes!" he panted as the eggs pressed against his sweet spot.  
  
"Good?" she repeated, tapping the end of the vibrator.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Good," she affirmed and strapped it down, half-way in and protruding from him but secure so it couldn't slip out.  
  
"Now it's my turn," she said, grinding against herself and the toys inside again for another release before trying to stand.  
  
He whimpered, unsure if he could move at all like this and almost wishing she'd pushed the sound in again but having a pretty good idea of why she didn't.  The thought of those frills that had vibrated against his fingers earlier vibrating against his dick was more than enough to make up for it.  He managed to lift himself up, moaning as multiple objects grinded against each other and his prostate with every movement, his hole stretched over the vibrator half-inside.  But, he managed to kneel as she switched places with him.  
  
Aside from the egg he already knew he'd be easing inside of her, she'd set out two identical eggs to the ones currently inside him and a matching vibrator.  He got the idea that she wanted them to have matching experiences right away.  
  
Carefully, he unfastened the straps holding the toys inside her and eased them out and back in then out again, eliciting gasps from her lips and thrusts from her hips as she hit another pre-orgasm.  
  
The eggs were quite a bit larger than the plug but she assured him she could take them, that he'd done a fine job in prepping her already.  Still, he took it slow, applying generous amounts of lube and working the first egg in carefully, watching her rim stretch around it and contract as he let it slide back out.  
  
"Ah Ah!  Please!" she moaned, shouting, "Ahhh yes!" as he pushed it all the way in, his finger following after to seat it deeper inside.  
  
He leaned back, feeling the pressure from behind as his heel pushed against the protruding end of the vibrator.  He pressed it in deeper, a little more than an inch, feeling the eggs jostling against each other inside but it slid back out until the straps stretched to hold it in if he moved.  
  
"Y-you can tighten it," she said, watching as he leaned back again to push it deeper only to have it slip back to the half-way point again.  
  
"N-no, t-that's fine," he said, reaching for the second egg.  He teased at her with its tip, circling around and pushing it only a quarter of the way in before letting it slide back out again.  With vivid memories of the thrill from each bead she'd pushed entirely into him still fresh in his mind, he figured he'd return the favor and pushed the entirety of the second egg in with one swift movement.  
  
"Fuuuuck yes!" she shouted, hips canting down as the egg disappeared inside, leaving two stings dangling outside.  
  
"Ready for-"  
  
He didn't even get to finish before she said, "Gods yes!  Please!"  
  
He pressed the vibrator's tip against her, pushing gently until the spear-shaped head disappeared inside.  He pulled back on it, her rim dragging against it until the head popped out again.  He pushed it back in, giving shallow thrusts with just the head as she panted, "ah ah ah!" with each movement.  
  
"More," she panted, "Deeper.  Faster.  More!  Please!"  
  
He obliged, picking up his tempo and pumping it in deeper and faster, the eggs pressing deeper inside her as she took its entire length.  She asked for more until he was pulling it all the way out and thrusting it all the way back in again.  As he pumped, his free hand wandered to her clit, rubbing against it, his fingers dipping inside, two, then three, then four, stretching her around him.  She cried out as she hit another pre-orgasm, though, from the sound of it, he wondered what the final one would be like.  It might just tear down the room around them!  He found himself thrusting in time against the dildo in his ass, pushing it three-quarters of the way in before it slid back out to half-way, his dick fully hard again.   
  
"The- the egg," she panted as if there weren't already two inside her.  
  
But he knew what she meant.  He pushed the vibrator in one last time and strapped it in place then reached for the pink-spotted egg.  Moving the strap aside, he pressed it to her opening, watching the frills vibrate around it as if trying to pull it inside.  He'd read about this part in several books and that typically there would be an appendage inserted that would deposit the egg but she assured him it would be find without that piece of the puzzle.  So, he pushed with the idea of teasing again but the fringes did exactly what it looked like they were trying to and pulled it slowly inside.  
  
"What now?" he asked, his fingers circling her clit.  
  
She reached for a remote beside her and pressed a button.  "Need you inside me now," she instructed as their twin vibrators came to life sending a jolt through him even on its lowest setting.  With wobbling legs, he stood but, so did she.  She directed him back to his seat among the rocks and straddled him.  "I like it this way, if that's alright," she said stroking his dick.  "The friction against my fin makes being on my back for this part uncomfortable otherwise."  
  
"Not at all," he said, resting his hands on her hips.  
  
She lined herself up and sank down, throwing her head back as he filled her.  He gasped, his mouth agape and his own head tipping back as her frills fluttered around his length.  
  
He moaned the loudest he thought he could as her fringes brushed against his groin, pulling him in as deep as possible until he could feel his tip pressed against the egg, the vibrations from inside him matching what he could feel surging through her.  She turned it up to medium and set a rhythm of slow thrusts, each one pushing the vibrator deeper inside him and letting it slip back to the half-way point again as their thrusts pushed his bottom against the rocks.  As the pace increased, so did the vibration.  She turned it all the way up and bounced up and down, their moans mingling together as she shifted so each thrust pushed the egg against her sweet spot.  He adjusted the angle of his hips and thrusts, making it as easy for her as he could.  The fluttering of her fringe as it stroked up and down his length sent him over the edge and he cried out in release.  She sank back down again, matching him in another of her pre-orgasms.  
  
They remained like that, the shaking of their bodies the only movement they could manage at the moment, their rims pulsing around the toys still vibrating inside.  Finally, she reached for the remote and turned it off.  She lifted herself from him slowly, with shaking arms.  He reached out to steady her, offering any support he could give with his own rubbery limbs and helping her to roll over into the rocky outcropping beside him.  To his surprise, she leaned up and over, reaching for something.  
  
"What do you need?  Let me get it for you," he offered, looking in the direction of her outstretched hand.  
  
"The plug.  The gold one with the blue gem.  Plug me," she panted.  
  
He followed her directions, lining up the plug where her fringe still vibrated as if asking for more.  He pressed the tip in and watched as the rest was drawn inside, exactly like the egg.  
  
"Ahh yess!"  She leaned back for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut.  He lifted his hands, unsure what he should do and rested them on her sides, stroking up and down.  He didn't know if it was right or not but she hummed in approval until she could catch her breath.  
  
"V-vibrator...  unfasten..." she panted and he obeyed, unfastening the straps that held the dildo inside.  It slid out on its own and he reached down, catching it before the whole length could pop painfully out.  He cradled it, assuring it slipped out at a steady but comfortable pace and set it aside.  
  
"Y-you...  want yours out now?" she asked, leaning forward, feeling the egg and plug shift inside, grinding against her walls and the extra eggs working their way back down in the absence of the vibrator.    
  
"I...  maybe?" he answered, reaching back to push it in a bit deeper again and moaning as it slid back out, the eggs jostling and pressing against his overstimulated prostate, the dildo still stretching him open.  
  
"Mmm, I bet you look good with that in you, though.  Show me?" she asked motioning for him to stand and turn.  He rolled forward, lifting himself to his feet with the help of one of her hands and a nearby rock.  He turned and she leaned back, taking in the sight of it, the straps straining to keep it half-inside him.  She leaned forward, pressing it in deeper, drawing a satisfied sound from him and letting it ease back out again.  
  
"Switch places?" she asked.  
  
"Mmm," he answered, his body shaking as he turned on wobbly legs.  He held out a hand, helping her stand, listening to the low hums she made as the toys rubbed against each other inside her.  She helped him ease himself into the rocky seat, his legs spread and displaying the strapped in vibrator.  Dragging a hand down his stomach to settle in the hair at his groin, she unfastened the straps and pressed the toy inside him again, this time, nearly all the way before letting it slide all the way out.  She tossed it aside and reached for the silicone strings attached to the eggs and began to pull.  She started with the longer string, easing the egg closer to his entrance and watching as the pucker of skin parted, showing off the rounded bottom of the green egg.  His moan dragged out as he pushed against the object, feeling it stretch him as she cupped her hand around it to slow its expulsion.  
  
"Ah ah!" he cried out as it slipped out into her palm, his dick fully hardened again and bobbing with the unintentional cant of his hips.  
  
"Mmm feels good, doesn't it?" she asked, stroking him with a gentle hand.  
  
"Oddly...  Yes.  Very."  
  
"Ready for the last one?"  
  
"Fuuuuck yes."  
  
She repeated the process, pulling the string until he could push the rest of the egg out himself and cupped her hand over it.  This time, her other hand quickened its pace, twisting as she pumped another climax out of him, wringing deep moans from his throat as the egg slipped out.      
  
"Good?"  she asked as he huffed, scrambling for a solid deep breath.  
  
"S-shit.  H-holy shit.  Yes.  I think you and this dimension have ruined me.  What other kinks do I have that I don't know about yet?"  
  
She laughed, letting him rest a moment until he caught his breath.  When he seemed steady enough, she patted his knee and said, grinding down on her heel to move the plug inside her, "I think I'm ready to lay these eggs."  
  
He switched places with her again as quickly as his wobbly limbs would let him and helped to lower her back into the rocky outcropping, assuring her fin was folded as comfortably as possible beneath her back.  He knelt between her spread legs, grasping the longer of the two strings that dangled from her hole and asked, "Ready?"  
  
"Mmm," she answered, her hole opening as she began to push.  "Hold...  hold the plug in," she said, reaching down to the blue gem and pushing against it.  He took over holding his hand against it as it tried to push out along with the egg.  He held his other hand to her ass, ready to catch the egg as it reached its full width, stretching her and slipping out.  "Ahhhh," she cried out, her body trembling in sheer pleasure.  
  
"Next one?" he asked, caressing her legs in an effort to offer comfort as she caught her breath.  
  
"P-please." she said.  He held the plug inside her again as he tugged on the string until the end of the second egg was visible, a glimpse of green stretching her rim.  He knew this part had been something extra, something she just enjoyed doing and now that he'd had two eggs and a dildo worked in and out of his own ass, he understood why.  The egg slipped out into his ready palm and, as with the first, he applied just enough pressure to stop it from popping out.  She cried out again, reaching yet another pre-climax, this one stronger than any of the others so far, her hands gripping the rocks as if she might break them.  
  
"Plug!  Out.  Please!  I need-"  
  
He was already on it.  Her frills were still vibrating but this time, they were pushing against the slim rod between the plug inside and the blue jewel outside.  They seemed to work with him as he tugged allowing the plug to slide out smoothly.  He cupped his hand over her, ready as she pushed against the egg, her eyes clenched closed.  The rounded bottom emerged slowly, dipping in lube and various other fluids as it pushed further out.  She groaned and pushed harder as it reached its full girth, stretching her wide again.  "Oh gods yes!" she cried out, the sound practically shaking the walls as the egg slid out.  Her whole body tensed and trembled as she cried out in her final climax, her hands gripping his shoulders as he held her.  
  
"Holy shit," he gasped, feeling her body fall slack in his arms with a satisfied sigh.  
  
"That," she said, pausing for breaths between words, "was exactly what I needed."  
  
"I had no idea it was what I needed," he answered with a light chuckle, laying down in the warm water flowing over the stones beside her. "but same here.  That was incredible."  He reached for her hand, unsure if he should try to hold it as their bodies trembled through aftershocks.  She spotted his hesitation and reached out, her hand resting in his palm.  He held it gently as they sat back, enjoying the warm water trickling over their bodies and the remainder of their time together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have a follow-up to this one in mind but I'm not sure if it will make it to writing...


End file.
